


Thirst

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bouncer!Tsunade, But it gets fluffy at the end, Butt Plugs, Club owner Gai, Daddy Kink, Daddy/baby boy, Dirty Talk, Genma is kind of a slut, Kakashi is a sweet dom, Kink Negotiation, Kinky sex, Kotetsu and Izumo are soulmates, M/M, Mom friend Shizune, Oral Fixation, Rimming, Rin is adorable, Spanking, This got so filthy so fast, Wingman Gai, but Kakashi loves it, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: “It’s because you’re a slut,” Kotetsu supplied helpfully. Shizune shot a glare at him from the driver’s seat, Izumo rolled his eyes, and Rin stifled a small laugh from the passenger side. Genma flipped them all the bird.“Don’t mind him,” Shizune soothed. “You’ll find the right man eventually. What’s this place called again?”“He’s literally wearing a crop top that says ‘oral fixation’ with lips on it,” Kotetsu said unsympathetically. “It’s like an open invitation for dick.”ORGenma meets a gorgeous silver fox at Gai's new nightclub, and it turns out that they both want the same thing.
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Nohara Rin/Shizune
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to Genma Weekend for the prompt "clubs," which I woefully misinterpreted to mean nightclubs. I was in too deep and I can't take it back now. 
> 
> This, uh, got pretty filthy. As a heads up, there is a strong helping of daddy/baby boy kink, so if that isn't your schtick, turn away now.
> 
> Also, this is my first true m/m smut ever, so I hope I did it justice! I aimed for a mix of funny, sexy, and fluffy (in that order). I knocked this out in about two days, so I may have to come back and fix any errors I missed. :)

Shiranui Genma was a man on a mission tonight, and it was entirely the fault of his friends.

The four of them had been a pack since high school - Genma, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Shizune. Kotetsu and Izumo had been inseparable since middle school and were the kind of sappy gays that finished each other’s sentences. They proclaimed to be soulmates, and as gagworthy as it sounded, it was probably true. Genma was more than used to that. But Shizune had recently come out as bisexual and started dating a sweet little nurse named Rin, and this left Genma as the only member of the group that was still single. 

Genma could only be the fifth wheel so many times. He needed to find himself a man.

“It’s because you’re a slut,” Kotetsu supplied helpfully. Shizune shot a glare at him from the driver’s seat, Izumo rolled his eyes, and Rin stifled a small laugh from the passenger side. Genma flipped them all the bird. 

“Don’t mind him,” Shizune soothed. “You’ll find the right man eventually. What’s this place called again?” 

“He’s literally wearing a crop top that says ‘oral fixation’ with lips on it,” Kotetsu said unsympathetically. “It’s like an open invitation for dick.” 

“That’s the point! And sluts deserve love, too. Shame on you for kink-shaming.” 

“ _Genma_. Focus. Name of the establishment,” Shizune interrupted. Rin giggled at the stern reaction of her girlfriend.

“Knowing Gai, it’s nothing subtle,” Genma muttered as he scrolled through his texts, searching for the address of his friend’s new gay club. “Ah, _Thirst._ ”

Izumo snorted. “About as subtle as a brick to the face.”

Genma grinned, thinking of Gai and his signature green jumpsuit. “You haven’t met Gai yet. The best guy I know, but he’s very…”

“Extra?” Rin piped in from the front seat, and Genma nodded in surprise. “He’s a friend of a friend. Heart of gold, but energetic as hell.”

Kotetsu gave Genma a knowing look. “Why don’t you date _him_?” 

“Too much spandex,” Genma and Rin chorused in unison, before bursting into laughter. 

“Okay, okay, we’re here,” Shizune announced. “We’ll probably take an Uber back, so take all of your shit with you.”

“Unless this club is lame, in which case we can probably convince Mom to drive us home,” Kotetsu said with a grin. Shizune rolled her eyes at the nickname she had received over the years of keeping their friend group from making _Bad Decisions_. She feigned irritation at being the mom friend, but Genma was convinced that she lived for it.

“I’m shocked we haven’t heard the ‘use protection’ lecture yet,” Izumo piped in.

“I don’t need the lecture! I might be a ho, but I’m a responsible ho,” Genma replied indignantly as the five of them stepped out of the car and approached the large warehouse that Gai had converted into a nightclub. He could feel the pulse of the bass even from outside. As their group moved toward the entrance, they noted a long line, but Genma strode confidently past everyone to greet the doorman.

Well, doorwoman. The short blonde woman eyed him with a scowl before quickly realizing who was approaching her. 

She immediately put him in an impressive headlock. “Well, if it isn’t Genma! How the fuck are you?”

Genma made it approximately three seconds before tapping out. “Jesus, Tsunade! Know your strength!”

“I didn’t even throw you this time,” Tsunade said with a grin. 

Genma’s wide-eyed friends stood behind him in complete awe. He rubbed his throat gingerly as he asked, “How did you end up with this gig?”

“Eh, I got bored in retirement. Gai asked for a little help for the first few weeks. You know, to _make a statement_ if people got rowdy.” She cracked her knuckles and Genma let out a laugh. “Anyway, I won’t hold you all up. Go enjoy,” the blonde woman said, ushering them past the obviously irritated line of people they had cut in front of. 

The club itself was situated in two concentric circles. The outer rim held the bar portion, and the inner circle held the dance floor. Kotetsu scurried behind Genma as they stepped into neon light, yanking everyone into a group huddle. “Okay, are you going to tell us what the fuck that was about?”

“Did she say retirement?” Rin asked before Genma could respond. “She doesn’t look old enough to be retired.”

A grin broke across Genma’s face. “Tsunade is in her fifties, dude.”

“What?! She doesn’t look a day over thirty!” Shizune said in horror. “How?!”

“No idea. Good genes and some witchy lesbian shit, probably,” Genma shrugged.

“Also, how is she a bouncer? She’s like 5’3,” Izumo asked incredulously.

Genma laughed. “She’s also an eighth-degree black belt and could fuck up a man twice her size. She’ll only have to do it once to prove her point because nobody wants to get their ass handed to them by a little blonde lady.” 

Izumo continued, “And seriously, how big are her t--”

“Incoming,” Rin chimed a warning. 

The man known in the judo world as the _Green Beast_ parted the sea of the crowd, managing to somehow squeeze all five members of their group in his large wingspan while bellowing, “Welcome, Genma and friends of Genma!”

 _Extra_ , Rin mouthed at Shizune.

Genma introduced his friends and they each accepted a mandatory hug from the hulking man in his green jumpsuit. Gai, in typical Gai fashion, announced that all of their drinks would be on him tonight. “A show of gratitude for supporting the opening of _Thirst_!”

 _Heart of gold,_ Rin whispered while making a little heart with her hands and fluttering her fingers apart dramatically like a rainbow. Gai didn’t notice as he departed to eagerly greet another group of guests.

Genma turned to his friends as he popped a piece of mint gum into his mouth. 

“Ready to party?” 

\---

After a lifelong friendship with Gai, Kakashi should have figured out how to avoid getting roped into this shit by now. Deep down, however, he knew there was no way he was escaping the opening night of Gai’s club. It didn’t help that Gai made a point to directly retrieve Kakashi from his apartment, using the key he held onto for dogsitting purposes. Kakashi had made it two steps into his door, dropping his bag on the ground before Gai had yanked him right back out for a night of partying. 

Kakashi had never regretted sharing a key to his place more in his life. 

So, he sat, nursing the same glass of bourbon in a corner booth of the much quieter lower-level of the club. Kakashi recognized from the moment that he stepped into the main level, with its booming bass just as loud as Gai’s personality, that he needed to find somewhere to hide - until he found a way to mysteriously vanish, anyway. Luckily for him, Gai had converted the basement into a 90s throwback area, projecting old music videos onto a wall-length screen. It wasn’t totally ideal, but the crowd down here seemed older and a little less… sweaty. 

“Oh shit, the fucking Spice Girls!” a voice erupted from nearby as Kakashi downed the last swig of his drink. When the silver-haired man peered over the rim of his glass, he spotted the culprit. 

He was an attractive brunette with shoulder-length hair, maybe late twenties or early thirties, wearing a black crop top with a pair of parted red lips and the phrase “oral fixation.” The brunette’s midriff was exposed to show off lean and defined muscle, and his mid-rise shorts were also black and fairly short, though certainly not the shortest he had seen tonight. 

The most fascinating part about him, however, was the silky black choker that he wore around his neck. He cocked an eyebrow at the sight, trying to scout for a charm or a lock, but finding none. He wondered if the man knew the implication a choker like that would give at a gay club.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the bellowing cry of his best friend, and his stomach sank. _Fuck._ He was caught. Luckily for Kakashi, however, it turned out that Gai was seeking the attention of the man in the crop top. 

“Genma! Are you enjoying yourself, my friend?!” Gai asked loudly as he snuck up behind the brunette at the bar, slapping him hard on the back. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as he made a valiant attempt to sink into the vinyl of his booth, desperately trying to make himself invisible.

The brunette winced at the blow but quickly recovered. “Gai, this is fucking awesome! You didn’t even tell me about the 90s thing. This shit is taking me down memory lane!”

“That was the intent, my friend!” Gai said with a huge grin, before catching the attention of the bartender. “Can I get a bourbon on the rocks, and whatever my dear friend Genma wants?”

For some reason, Kakashi’s internal sense of alarm was going haywire. “Gai doesn’t like bourbon,” he murmured to himself, looking down to his empty glass.

By the time he looked up again, Gai and Genma were approaching his table.

_Fuck._

“Eternal Rival! I knew I would find you down here!” 

Sheepishly, Kakashi ran his fingers through his spiky silver hair. “Maa, I just took a break from the dance floor. My tinnitus, you know.”

Gai waved off his obviously fake excuse, pushing Genma down into the booth with ease. “Kakashi, this is my dear friend Genma! We attended the same dojo when we were youths!”

“Nice to meet you,” Genma said jovially, reaching out to shake Kakashi’s hand. The silver-haired man immediately noticed that Genma had the same sort of roughness to his hands that both Kakashi and Gai did. The brunette offered him a charming smile. “Gai has told me a lot about you, though he never referred to you by name. I always wondered what his Eternal Rival was like.” Genma gave him a wink, and Kakashi couldn’t help but think that the brunette was particularly adorable.

“Only good things, I hope,” Kakashi teased as Gai slid him the glass of bourbon. 

The larger man laughed in a way that filled the room. “Only the best words regarding my rival! Now, Genma, I leave you to convince Kakashi to have some fun. If anyone can do it, you can!” He delivered another slap to Genma’s shoulder as he walked off.

“Shit,” Genma winced. “I ain’t fragile, but he packs a punch.” The brunette turned to Kakashi and gave him an appraising look. He took a sip of his drink and flipped his straw up to hang at the corner of his lips. _Oral fixation_ , Kakashi thought, forcing his mind to not travel to a darker place. “You don’t look happy to be here.”

“I’m not,” Kakashi said dryly, taking a sip of his bourbon. “I’m not really into clubbing. Gai effectively kidnapped me from my own apartment.”

“Ah,” Genma hummed knowingly. “Does he ever do that thing where he surprises you with a spar? I swear, I developed a phobia of closed doors when I was a teenager because of how frequently he was jumping out from behind them.”

“Of course,” Kakashi said, cracking a genuine smile. “He keeps a tally of who wins and loses. I currently have a one-win advantage.”

Genma whistled. “You must be fucking good. I’ve only beat Gai once, and I found out later that he had pneumonia and was attempting to overcome it with _willpower_.”

“That sounds exactly like Gai,” Kakashi said with a laugh. “And I started training when I was four. My dad Sakumo was really--”

“Wait,” Genma interrupted. “Your dad was Hatake fucking Sakumo? He’s a legend!”

Kakashi uncharacteristically flushed. “Yeah.”

“There’s more to you than meets the eye,” Genma teased, running his tongue over the salt rim before taking a drink of his margarita. The sight of Genma’s soft pink tongue made a flash of heat surge through Kakashi, nearly taking his breath away. Smoldering brown eyes met his. “Wanna dance?”

\---

When Gai had suggested that Genma meet one of his friends, he reluctantly agreed. He quickly changed his tune when he spotted the man in question, a gorgeous silver fox making a valiant attempt to hide in the corner booth.

Genma was a sucker for older men, and this guy may as well have walked straight out of Genma’s personal fantasies and into the club. He was wearing a dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, looking like he had come straight from his _very important job_. There was an aura of power he exuded - even with a sour look on his face, he looked particularly sexy and dangerous with a scar that bisected his left eye. When the man’s eyes widened in surprise upon being approached, Genma noticed that he had a case of heterochromia. 

And immediately, Genma thought about the way those mismatched eyes would look when they darkened with lust. The brunette decided at that exact moment that he was going home with Kakashi tonight. He would use every bit of flirtation and seduction he had in his body to get into the silver-haired man’s pants. And Genma knew he was on the right track when he saw the flash of desire evident in Kakashi’s eyes when the brunette lapped the salt off his glass.

The press of Kakashi’s body against his own pulled Genma out of his thoughts. 

The neon lights of the club flickered around them, and the music was so loud that Genma could barely distinguish the song - not that it mattered. For a man who was so adamantly against clubbing, Kakashi could _dance_. Genma was drowning in the scent of Kakashi’s cologne and the feel of the silver-haired man’s muscular chest against his back, his calloused fingers brushing gently over Genma’s exposed midriff. When the brunette pushed back to grind against the other man, he could have sworn that he heard a low groan. 

Kakashi’s hot breath puffed against Genma’s ear, and he could hear his low voice rumbling over the music. “Your choker is interesting,” Kakashi murmured, lifting Genma’s hair to gently brush his fingertips over the brunette’s neck. Genma stifled a moan in response to the touch, his blood thrumming pleasurably. “I wonder if you know what it means to the men in this club.”

Genma turned over his shoulder to brush his lips against Kakashi’s ear. “And what does it mean to you?” Genma asked coyly.

“That you aren’t claimed,” Kakashi breathed darkly, and it sent a shiver down Genma’s spine. 

The brunette spun around to grind himself against Kakashi’s thigh. “Maybe I’m looking for someone to claim me,” Genma purred.

“Is that so?” Kakashi teased playfully, appearing all too pleased at the turn of events. The silver-haired man’s hands crept under Genma’s top to tease his nipples and the brunette made the bold decision to seal the deal with a question.

“Don’t you want to play with me, Daddy?”

Kakashi answered by tugging Genma’s hair _hard_.

\--- 

They barely made it through the door of the apartment before Kakashi forced Genma to his knees.

“You fucking brat,” Kakashi hissed, the snapping sound of leather pulling through belt loops filling the room. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daddy,” Genma said innocently, his mouth parting in a lewd invitation. 

Kakashi rucked his pants and boxers down his thighs, freeing his already hard cock to hang heavy in front of the brunette’s face. “Wearing that slutty little shirt, advertising how much you want cock. Luckily for you, Daddy’s here to fill your mouth.” He brushed the head against Genma’s pillow-soft lower lip, and the brunette flicked his tongue against it in a kitten lick. Kakashi bit his lip to steady himself through the bolt of pleasure, using the pain to bring himself back into the moment. “But we need to lay down some ground rules first.”

“Anything,” Genma breathed against hot flesh, visibly fidgeting with excitement.

“Have you used red, yellow, and green before?” Kakashi asked, fighting the impulse to sink his cock into Genma’s willing mouth. 

The brunette nodded. “Green is good to go, yellow to slow down, red to stop.” Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief that Genma already had experience with this.

“Good boy,” Kakashi praised, stroking Genma’s cheek with his thumb. “Now, if your mouth is occupied, you can tap me three times.” He pressed his cock into Genma’s mouth, feeling the brunette’s tight throat ripple around him. When tears started collecting at the corners of Genma’s eyes, he tapped Kakashi’s thigh three times, and the silver-haired man retracted his length. “So good, baby. Any hard limits I should know about? Or things you like?”

“Biting, spanking, choking are all good. Mark me anywhere. No blindfolds or CBT. Ask about anything else,” Genma said easily.

 _He’s fucking perfect_. Kakashi wanted to _ruin_ him. “Now, show me how much of an oral fixation you really have, baby.”

Genma didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately went to work, worshipping Kakashi’s thick cock with his lips and tongue. The brunette drew his open mouth wetly over Kakashi’s length, making a show of dragging his soft tongue across the head. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he let it dribble down Kakashi’s cock, gazing up at the silver-haired man with lust-drunk brown eyes. He maintained eye contact as he slowly and deliberately swallowed the cock before him, and the feeling of that hot mouth suckling his length drew a groan from the Kakashi’s lips. As Genma drew back, he reached up to stroke Kakashi’s shaft. 

Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as he batted Genma’s hand away. “No hands,” he commanded sharply. 

Genma was smirking around Kakashi’s cock, looking particularly mischievous. The silver-haired man enjoyed the way Genma worked him, soaking up the feeling of the lips sucking and stroking over hot flesh. But after a few moments, the brunette reached up to cup Kakashi’s balls.

Mismatched eyes narrowed. _That wouldn’t do._ The silver-haired man harshly laced his hand through the brunette’s hair, pressing his cock against the back of his throat and growling, “What did I just say?” 

Genma choked at the sudden intrusion, but it didn’t stop Kakashi from perversely pounding into his throat, sinking to the root over and over again. Genma was drooling now, sloppy and pornographic sounds spilling from his swollen lips as Kakashi used his mouth. When the silver-haired man finally removed his cock, Genma gasped for air, thick strings of saliva soaking his chin and making him look utterly debauched.

“More. Please, Daddy!” Genma rasped. “Use my throat as your cocksleeve!”

Kakashi inhaled sharply - a quick, shuddering breath that belied the effect that Genma had on him. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this hungry little slut waltzing into his life and fueling all of his kinks, but he wasn’t going to complain about it.

“That wasn’t much of a punishment for you, baby. I asked you to behave and you decided to be a brat.” Using the hand in Genma’s hair, Kakashi pulled him up to a standing position, causing Genma to whimper in a way that made both of their dicks twitch. “Take your shorts off.” Kakashi paused to grin wickedly at the brunette. “You can leave that slutty little shirt on, though.”

Genma quickly shed himself of his black shorts, taking his briefs off along with them. 

“You just can’t follow directions tonight, can you? I thought I said only your shorts.” Kakashi delivered a sharp smack on Genma’s ass before darkly continuing, “I’ll have to show you exactly what happens to bad boys. Crawl to my room. Second door on the right.” 

Genma obediently dropped to his hands and knees, and Kakashi drank in the sight of his perfect, toned ass swaying as he crawled down the hall. When he entered the master bedroom, he waited patiently at the foot of Kakashi’s bed. 

“On the bed. Face down, ass up,” Kakashi ordered. Genma easily complied, climbing onto the bed and arching his back seductively. He made such a pretty picture on the black satin bedding. Kakashi divested himself of clothing and lingered behind him, appreciating Genma’s muscular thighs. “Spread yourself open for Daddy.” 

Shamelessly, Genma gripped his cheeks and pulled them open to reveal his entrance. A sudden desire to taste Genma blindsided Kakashi, and he was barely aware of his own impulse until his soft tongue was laving over Genma’s fluttering hole.

A needy moan escaped Genma and shook Kakashi to his core, motivating him to give the brunette even more attention. Kakashi’s tongue remained soft and pliant as he explored the area around Genma’s rim, flicking long strokes over the sensitive skin. “Such a greedy little hole,” Kakashi murmured. When he curled the nimble muscle to hook inside the rim, Genma whined in a desperate way that brought him back to the fact that the brunette was here to be _punished_. 

Kakashi pulled away almost mournfully as he moved to the nightstand, procuring a moderately-sized buttplug and a bottle of lube. “Is a plug okay?” he asked gently, using softness to distinguish that they were stepping outside of the scene for a moment.

“God, yes,” Genma moaned, and Kakashi realized with pleasure that the brunette continued to hold himself open.

“Look at you being such a good boy. You like showing off your slutty hole, don’t you? I bet you would’ve shown it to anyone at the club,” Kakashi purred as he dribbled lube over the plug and into Genma’s ass. 

Genma whimpered at the sensation of the cold lube on his hot flesh. “N-No, only you, Daddy. This is Daddy’s hole to play with.” 

Kakashi didn’t even care if Genma was only saying it because of the scene. The needy admission still fed the intensely possessive and dominant part of Kakashi, and it fueled the silver-haired man imagining the many ways he could have his sweet baby boy over and over again. But he quickly shook the thought from his head. There was no point in catching feelings. He didn’t know how much Genma wanted out of this deal, so he would enjoy tonight to its fullest in case it was the only night.

Prodding Genma’s ass with the tip of the plug, he pressed it in slowly and watched as Genma’s hole accepted the toy. A low moan escaped the brunette’s lips as his rim swallowed the thickest part of the plug. Kakashi gently tugged the base of the plug, drawing a sweet sound from Genma’s lips. “Good boy,” Kakashi cooed before standing beside the bed.

Genma was jolted out of his pleasure by a hard smack against his ass, meant to grab his attention more than anything else. “This is for being a fucking brat earlier. You’re going to take ten on each cheek, and you’re going to count for me.” Kakashi gripped Genma’s ass with his warm palms, gently kneading his flesh. “I better hear some gratitude from you, baby boy. That’s the only way you’ll get my cock tonight.”

The brunette nodded, his right cheek nuzzling the bed in anticipation. Kakashi smirked devilishly as he delivered his first blow, a light one meant to warm Genma up. 

“One! Thank you, Daddy,” Genma moaned perfectly. 

The next was on the opposite cheek, connecting in the same spot as his warning smack. Genma arched his back. “Two! Thank you, Daddy,” he cried out, a little louder this time. Kakashi squeezed the tender skin with his fingertips, leaving little white marks in the reddening palm print and coaxing a whimper from the brunette.

Three blows came in quick succession, each a little harder than the last. “Three, four, five, _f-fuck,_ thank you, Daddy!”

“Good boy,” Kakashi murmured. “Fifteen more.” He upped the intensity of each strike, watching every twist of Genma’s hips. He enjoyed the way that the brunette was caught between wanting to escape the pain and wanting to meet it, and he absolutely _adored_ the way Genma’s tight little hole clenched around the plug with each spanking. 

“T-Twelve, Daddy, oh _g-god_ , thank you,” Genma sobbed, and the needy sound went straight to Kakashi’s dick. 

Two harsh blows later, and Kakashi could see tears spilling freely down Genma’s cheeks. “You look so pretty like this, baby boy,” Kakashi soothed, softly dragging his nails over the sensitive skin of Genma’s ass, causing him to shiver and gasp. “What’s your color?”

“G-Green, fuck, _Daddy!_ ”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Kakashi cooed, delivering a light slap directly against the plug. The sinful cry that escaped Genma’s lips would surely be fantasy fodder for the rest of his life. “How many more?”

Genma whined, still writhing from the last blow. “F-Five.” 

“You can do it, baby. I’m going to go fast and hard. You can take it.” 

The brunette nodded, steeling himself with a deep breath. To be fair, Kakashi was _mostly_ telling the truth. Four out of the five spankings were blistering, but the last was an _almost_ gentle slap on the plug that prompted Genma to collapse onto the bed in a shuddering and sobbing mess. “T-Thank you, Daddy, oh fuck, _Daddy_ , please, _please_ ,” he cried, and Kakashi easily turned him over, wiping away the tears streaming down his face.

“You look so beautiful with a red ass, baby boy. So perfect,” Kakashi comforted. “You took your punishment so well. What do you want as your reward?”

“P-Please fuck me! I want your cock i-inside me, Daddy, _please_ ,” Genma babbled, his words slurring into each other as he clung to Kakashi’s shoulders like a lifeline.

Kakashi smirked in satisfaction. “Of course, baby. Anything you want.” He reached down to the plug, gently wiggling it as he removed it, drawing sweet little moans from Genma. When the last bit was freed from Genma’s ass, he leaned back to watch as the brunette’s cute little hole gaped, contracting as if desperately seeking something to grab onto.

The silver-haired man eased Genma down to the bed, grabbing a pillow to prop under his hips before placing the plug on the nightstand. Kakashi ripped open a foil package, rolling the condom over his cock as he strode toward the bed. He opened the forgotten bottle of lube opened and spread it over his cock before drizzling Genma’s fluttering hole. 

Kakashi paused with the fat head of his cock pressed against Genma’s entrance. “Are you going to be a good boy and ask nicely for your reward?”

Genma bit his bottom lip in a shy gesture that made Kakashi want to wreck him. “May I please have your cock, Da--” his voice cracked as the silver-haired man sank to the hilt - Genma was more than ready for him after being spread open with the plug. Kakashi groaned as he felt how tight Genma was around his length. “D-Daddy, you feel so good,” Genma moaned. “So thick!” 

“And you’re so tight, baby boy. Your greedy little hole is swallowing me up.” After a few experimental thrusts, Kakashi let loose, pounding into him viciously. “You’re taking Daddy’s cock so well.” 

“ _Ahhh, fuck!_ ” the brunette cried out as Kakashi pressed into his prostate over and over again. Genma looked so perfectly debauched underneath him with his slutty little crop-top riding up to reveal his pink nipples. “Fuck, _fuck_ , so good Daddy. S-Splitting me open, _uhn_ , with your cock!” he whined. Kakashi’s grunts punctuated every snap of his hips against Genma’s ass. 

“Suck on Daddy’s fingers while you stroke your pretty cock, baby,” Kakashi said with a dark tone, slipping two of his fingers between Genma’s swollen lips. The way his brown eyes glazed over as he suckled on the digits made Kakashi’s mind go hazy with lust, and he pounded into the brunette even harder in response. Genma’s hand trailed down his muscular abdomen to stroke his cock. 

Kakashi couldn’t get enough of the way Genma felt. His body was perfect, but his slutty little mind was even better. Of all of the years he had been in the BDSM scene, he had never been with someone so responsive, so honest. 

The erratic jerking of Genma’s hips as he continued to stroke over the head of his cock drew Kakashi out of his own head. The brunette keened around the fingers in his mouth, slurring something that sounded like “Daddy” or “‘Kashi,” he couldn’t tell, but the sound alone made his balls draw up. But he wouldn’t come, _couldn’t_ come until his baby boy did.

“Are you going to come for me, baby? That’s it, rub that cock. Show me how much come you made for me,” Kakashi coaxed, voice hoarse with desire. “Come for Daddy.”

The choked wail of Genma coming, the sight of his cock spurting over his muscular abdomen and onto his little crop top, and the tight clench of his ass all combined to send Kakashi over the edge. His vision whited out as his hips stuttered, pulses of cum filling the condom.

When he came to, Kakashi was on his forearms above Genma, panting hard. Genma was still periodically spasming around him, and the overstimulation on his spent cock made him groan. Kakashi very slowly slid out of Genma’s fluttering hole, removing the condom and tossing it into the wastebasket by his bed. 

The silver-haired man gazed down at Genma, enamored with the way the brunette’s face was still flushed, swollen red lips parted sweetly. He dipped down to capture Genma’s mouth, leisurely kissing the brunette. When they parted, Genma’s lips cracked into a smile and Kakashi pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead. “Okay?” Kakashi asked, brushing his thumb gently across the brunette’s cheek.

“More than okay,” Genma said with a smirk.

Kakashi gave a lopsided grin in return. “I’ll be right back. Gonna get you cleaned up, okay?” He kissed Genma again before rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom. He wet a washcloth with warm water and returned to the bedroom, gingerly cleaning the brunette’s spend from his chest. Genma smiled at the tender touch, and Kakashi felt a warmth spreading through him and the soft look. 

“Are you thirsty?” Kakashi asked, and Genma gave a small nod in response. Kakashi made his way to the kitchen, filling a glass of water before bringing it back to Genma, who was now naked except for his choker and sitting up against the headboard. The brunette gratefully accepted the glass, taking a long swig. 

Kakashi settled down in bed next to him just as Genma placed the water on the bedside table. “What does your aftercare normally look like?” the silver-haired man asked.

Genma bit his bottom lip in uncharacteristic shyness. “Can we cuddle under the blankets?” he asked.

“Of course,” Kakashi replied, motioning for Genma to lift his hips so he could tuck them both under the covers. The silver-haired man wrapped his arms around Genma, drawing the brunette close to nuzzle against his chest. They laid in silence for a few minutes with Kakashi lovingly stroking Genma’s silky brown hair as warm breath puffed against his throat. 

“That was… really wonderful,” Genma finally broke the silence. “Like… the best sex I’ve ever had kind of wonderful.”

Kakashi’s ego purred at the praise. “ _You_ were wonderful.”

“Really?” Genma lifted his face, peering at Kakashi through long eyelashes. 

He nodded in approval. “God, yes. I’ve never been with a sub like you before. You’re so self-assured and so sexy.”

The brunette blushed, making an attempt to hide his face by nuzzling into Kakashi’s collarbone. “You too.” There was a moment of silence as if Genma was thinking deeply about what to say next. “I liked the spanking while I wore the plug. It felt amazing.”

“I could tell,” Kakashi said with a smirk. “Was it too hard? I think you might bruise.”

“I like bruises,” Genma grinned, drumming his fingertips over Kakashi’s chest. “I think you could give me more.” 

“Do you really now?” Kakashi asked, a dark tone bleeding into his voice. “I think I can make that happen.” 

\---

When Genma awoke the next morning to the buzzing of his phone, he was alone. It took a minute for his mind to catch up with his body as he stretched out on the unfamiliar bed. A twinge of pain radiated from his ass, as well as a number of tender spots on his neck. As he rolled over to face the wall, he noticed his phone hooked into a charger. His clothes were clean and neatly folded, and a fresh glass of water sat on the nightstand. 

Genma rolled off the bed, snatching his ringing phone and answering it without looking to see who was calling. “Yes?” 

“You absolute _moron,_ I thought you were dead! I tried to call you ten times last night!” Genma pulled the phone away from his ear to lessen the sound of Shizune’s reprimand. 

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I did a thing.”

“More like did a man, I bet,” Shizune scolded. “Was he good, at least? And you used protection, right?”

“Yes, Mom,” Genma groaned. “To all of the above.”

“Good,” Shizune replied. “Now go drink some water. Call me later.”

Kakashi entered the room just as he hung up the phone. “Good morning,” the silver-haired man greeted softly. Genma’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of him - even wearing just a muscle tank top and a pair of sweatpants hanging low off his hips, he was still unreasonably attractive.

Genma unconsciously licked his lips at the way the V of Kakashi’s hips peeked over his pants. “Good morning,” he said, his voice still hoarse from sleeping and _other activities_.

“I hope you slept well,” Kakashi grinned, fully aware of Genma checking him out. “I made breakfast if you’re hungry.” 

The brunette’s stomach grumbled loudly at the mention of food. “Absolutely. I’ll be out in a minute!”

After freshening up and getting dressed, Genma meandered into the kitchen, where Kakashi had placed a hearty spread of food. The silver-haired man offered him a cup of coffee, and they both sat down to eat, sprinkling in bits of comfortable conversation. 

When the obvious time for Genma to leave arrived, he bit his lip nervously. He absolutely wanted to see Kakashi again. The man hadn’t only given Genma a great night of sex - he was genuinely kind and caring, and he had _fun_ with him. The sweetness of the aftercare was great, but there was also the conversations peppered throughout the night, the shared stories of their martial arts training, the joking, the teasing, and their laughter. Frankly, he was terrified of being rejected by a man so utterly in tune with him. 

“I…” Kakashi started, looking exceptionally nervous himself. “I don’t mean to be presumptuous, but I’d like to see you again. If you’re interested.”

Genma glowed in response. “I’d like that a lot.” Kakashi was equally as thrilled, the smile on his perfect lips making the butterflies in the brunette’s stomach go wild. They exchanged numbers as Genma made his way to the door, and when Kakashi tilted his chin up to kiss him goodbye, he couldn’t help but grin. 

As Kakashi opened the door, Genma heard a small surprised scream from the hallway.

“Jesus Christ, Kakashi!” a familiar voice sounded. When he turned to face the unexpected visitor, Rin was standing in the doorway. She panned between the two of them before finally settling on the reddened marks on Genma’s throat, her eyes widening in recognition.

“Rin, don’t--” Kakashi began to say, but Rin’s squeal interrupted him.

“Oh, how _precious!_ ” Rin wailed before pausing. “But wait, Genma, I thought you preferred older men.”

“What do you mean?” Genma asked with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi was obviously older than him. Nobody had grey hair in their twenties.

Rin laughed. “Kakashi’s like three years younger than you.”

“ _No way,_ ” Genma cried out, sputtering, “B-But the hair!”

“It’s silver, thank you very much,” Kakashi replied indignantly. “And experience over age, _baby_.” His dark inflection on the pet name triggered a memory of Kakashi’s cock filling him, and Genma shivered.

Rin, of course, caught it all. “Oooooh, kinky stuff! Spill the tea, spill the tea!”

Genma and Kakashi sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful! Come say hi!


End file.
